Sweet Dreams
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick has a cold and when Mandy has to take care of him but what will he tell her when he wakes up from his cold medicine induced nap? Part of the Awkward One-Shot Series.


Sweet Dreams  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Nick has a cold and when Mandy has to take care of him but what will he tell her when he wakes up from his cold medicine induced nap? Part of the Awkward One-Shot Series.

* * *

Nick had tried to tough it out at work but he felt terrible, not to mention looked just as terrible. Nick was a snotty nose, his head felt like it was going to explode, and he was hacking up a lung and buckets of flam, and was certain he had a fever now.

All he wanted to do is drink the cold medicine and sleep for the rest of the year. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this terrible. Nick felt so tired, and fatigued. However yesterday he could feel this brewing but had no warning that it would knock his socks off, the way it has so far. Nick struggled to walk to the front door. Lucky for him he could hear Mandy's music playing, so he wouldn't have to fight to unlock the door.

"Hey there… you look terrible…" Mandy said looking at him grimacing.

"You did this to me." Nick said looking at her as he took off his hat and coat. Just last week Mandy was sick with something similar and Nick, being the good boyfriend he is nursed his Mandy Dandy back to help.

"My poor baby." Mandy kidded as she went to hug Nick as he started coughing so Mandy kept her distance.

"Very funny…" Nick said getting his bearing wiping his nose with an overworked napkin.

"I'm sorry, go jump in the shower, and I'll make you some soup and get the cold medicine for you." She said rubbing his back as he walked towards the bathroom and Sam eagerly followed.

The hot shower did wonders for his body aches and stuffiness but he still felt quite terrible. He walked into his bedroom to see Mandy and Sam on the bed. Sam was seriously contemplating whether or not to eat Nick's soup.

"Hey there, why don't you come and rest and ill rub your back just the way you like." Mandy said smiling at her sick boyfriend. Nick pouted slightly and went to his side of the bed as Sam made room for him. Mandy watched in confusion as he prepared himself a cold medicine cocktail that she thought would put down a giant.

"I'm dying…" Nick whined as he laid down rolling over to see Mandy sitting there.

"You're not dying, you're just sick." Mandy said motioning Nick to roll over. "Let me take care of you. I told you, you were going to get sick." Mandy said and Nick just groaned in response. "You want your soup? I made chicken noodle soup and put the cream of chicken soup in it." She said in a promising tone rubbing his back. Nick peeked his head up to look at the soup but was unable to smell it.

"I'm not hungry." Nick groaned adjusting to get more comfortable.

"You came home early from work? You're not hungry? You're right, you're dying…" she teased.

"Thanks babe." Nick said shaking his head.

"You know I'm kidding. Just rest." Mandy said smiling. Mandy continued to rub Nick's back waiting for him to fall asleep. She watched as Nick's face began to struggle and he began to let the cold medicine work. It wasn't long until she heard him snoring; she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"C'mon Sam…" Mandy whispered and Sam followed. "Let's let him sleep."

Sam and Mandy worked together to get some chores done. Mandy saved Nick's soup knowing that his loss of appetite would only be temporary. Mandy did a quick peek to make sure he was still sleeping and he was. He was so cute that she wanted to go in there and jump on him but knew better then to wake a sleeping bear.

"Sam lets watch TV." Mandy said as her and her companion watched various shows. Mandy tried to read a magazine or play on the tablet but Sam made that impossible. Mandy was bored. Nick was sleeping, and she couldn't make too much noise because she wanted him to rest. Mandy moved to the counter and sat playing on her tablet drinking coffee as Sam sprawled on the couch asleep. She heard some stirring in the bedroom and was in disbelief that Nick would be moving around after the copious of cold medicine in his system.

Nick came out of the bedroom with impressive bed head; even part of his beard was astray. His eyes were bleary and red from his illness and intense nap. He had an imprint of the pillowcase on his face. Even his pajamas reflected how he felt. His shirt was wrinkled, disheveled, and inside out.

"How are you walking you had enough cold medicine to put a bear down?" Mandy asked as he came over to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I just had the craziest dream." Nick said yawning as he sat next to her. Mandy grabbed Nick a water bottle.

"What was it about?" Mandy asked as they moved to the couch, to sit and cuddle with each other.

"You wanted us to go to couples counseling, and I didn't want to but we did. Then you got really mad because the therapist was agreeing with me about everything…" Nick started chuckling which lead to coughing. "You stood up and punch him, knocked him right out. Then you grabbed me and we started making out on the little couch that was in there…" Nick said getting really sleepy again.

"You're weird…" Mandy said making a face, then smiling at Nick.

"Oh, it was awesome." Nick said falling asleep. Mandy just chuckled to herself as she heard him snoring.

* * *

What did you think?


End file.
